the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
David the savior
David the savior is a commentator who started in mid-2011. History Just like Nightmare Kagamine, David the savior used to be a Sonic spriter who makes sprite videos as awsomedave1, but unlike her, he can come up with different ideas for them, despite his story ripping off Catherine( which DrDeadMan1031 pointed out) and having only a few sprites of his character that used to be a Sonic FC with poorly drawn attacks. Ever since Nightmare Kagamine got backlashed by so many commentators as YuGiOhSonicNiGHTS64, he became very defensive over her and joined in the commentary community with his text commentaries on hazlehippo1 and DrDeadMan1031 and Rougetbat's rant on YuGiOhSonicNiGHTS64 and summoner87, which got commentated on by Realm warssII. After getting constant backlash over it, he quit doing commentaries right before DrDeadman1031, Rougetbat, and TitanSymbiote talked to him about Nightmare Kagamine. Ever since this happened, he closed his awsomedave1 account and made a new account called Davidthedemonhog to change his ways from what he used to do and started to backlash Morgan, making her upset to lose him as a friend. Not just that, he decided to come back to doing commentaries to improve over his old days, but his recent ones didn't get that much reception, despite having grammar issues in them. Ever since she broke up with gamepro46 aka Bullet, she wanted to be with David, but he denies her until she learned to change in the future. In the end of 2011, he made his Mariosonicfan64 account to troll Morgan by lying that he's in love with her, but after he revealed himself, she admitted that she wanted to change, so he decided to give her a chance to do it. Months later after she created her Nightmare Kagamine (formerly MorganHedgelionessxX/Kitty Morgan) channel and went back to doing commentaries, he started accepting to be with her until summer 2012, where she lost respect for her when she made 2 apology videos for mistakes people call her out on her commentaries. After Chenana4ever made a message video on her, he decided to give her another chance to learn and went back to be with her again. Ever since he did his commentary on deuntre4, his reputation went down, considering that people have gone crazy and confused about it being a multi-degree. In September 2012, he decided to move to another channel while trying to decide which username to change, and he decided to go with David the savior. After doing a commentary on Sonichog4, his reputation has gotten better since then. Ever since his commentary on Silence Apple, he retired from doing commentaries due to a lack of interest and being busy with other stuff. As of April 2015, he felt like wanted to go back into doing commentaries again, but he has a lack of material that he can barely find to make a comeback with, until he found it in January 2016 thanks to Nightmare Kagamine. However, on the same day Boonslayer became a member of Order of the Dimwitted Doves, David also became a member of it as well, until he decided to leave on May 23, 2016. Avatars * Takeya Ikuhara (DearS) (Currently not in use) * Xbox Live Avatar (Currently not in use) * Red Spy (Team Fortress 2) (Currently not in use) * Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney) (Currently not in use) * The Punisher/Frank Castle (The Punisher) Main * L (Death Note) * Reala (NiGHTS into Dreams) * Hajime Hinata (Danganronpa) * Rider (Fate/Zero) People who commentated on him * Realm warssII * DizzyTheConquer * oliver99r * ZMAnonymous * D3ATHCRITIC * Dark Agumon * Iamwolf134 (twice) * Emathequeen1 * Dale Rockman * TheOrionBroadcast * Spy Scriber * Just a Robot Trivia * Despite having bad grammar, he lives in the U.K., which is the reason why he can't speak English correctly. * In his one shot on DaTurboHedgehog and text commentary on DrDeadMan1031 and An Artist/Rouge2t7, he said that he has autism, but he doesn't use it as an excuse to defend himself, although, people said he did back in 2011 when he commentated on DrDeadMan and Sarah. * He wishes to visit America one day so he can see what it's like to be there for himself. ** He did it to see Nightmare Kagamine in May-June 2017 and again in December 2017, June 2018, and January 2019. Links * His YouTube channel * His deviantArt * His ask.fm * His Steam * His Twitter * His Instagram * His Patron Category:Commentators Category:2011